Second Chances
by Hannah7876
Summary: Post-ep for Butterflied - Follow-up added!
1. Second Chances

  
**Second Chances**   
_Hannah_   
**Summary**: Post-Ep for _Butterflied_  
**Pairing**: I'm not telling...  
**Rating**: PG  
  


_I don't own them... just playing with them for awhile._

  
  
  
Gil Grissom was exhausted. It had been almost 30 hours since he'd slept and he felt the beginnings of a migraine. He climbed into his Tahoe and allowed his head to fall forward onto the steering wheel for a moment before starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
This case had gotten to him. It didn't happen often.  
When he'd seen Debbie Marlin in that shower he'd been shocked at how much she looked like Sara. He hadn't needed Catherine to point out that anything could happen to anyone, the visual image had driven that point home without further comment. He'd tried to keep Sara away from the scene as much as he could. If he couldn't help but think of Sara's life, ended so abruptly, he could only imagine the effect it might have on her.   
  
Sara was very like him in that she allowed her work to consume her. This had been a forceful reminder that life was fleeting, and he thought of her waking up some morning and realizing that she had let it pass her by. The realization was not a pleasant one - he knew from personal experience. He wasn't sure when exactly his focus had shifted from Sara to himself, but it had become impossible to ignore. When he'd spoken to Dr. Lurie he hadn't known what he intended to say, but hearing the words had been a revelation.   
  
_The only time we ever touch other people is when we're wearing our latex gloves.  
_  
More importantly, he never allowed anyone to touch him.  
Almost never.  
  
Tired as he was, he found himself passing the turn for his townhouse. He needed to do this now... it had waited long enough.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Grissom pulled to a stop and got out of the Tahoe. He stood for a minute, then took a deep breath and moved forward, allowing himself no chance for hesitation when he reached the door.   
Her expression grew guarded when she saw him, but she said nothing.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
A slight tilt of her head was the only indication she heard the question.  
  
"Please? There's something I need to say to you."  
  
She considered him for a long moment, then stood aside to allow him in. He stepped across the threshold, taking a deep breath as she closed the heavy door then turning to face her.  
  
"Well?" she demanded.  
  
Not exactly encouraging... but he hadn't expected this to be easy. He hadn't made it easy for her. He took another breath, met her questioning stare, and plunged in.  
  
"For as long as I can remember, my life has been my work. I've kept myself busy studying the world around me rather than allowing myself to experience it." A pause. "It's been a good place to hide." She arched an eyebrow, her expression softening almost imperceptibly. "And it's been enough... until now."  
  
"What's different now?"  
  
His response was barely a whisper, but his weary gaze was strong and direct.  
  
"You."  
  
She betrayed no emotion in her response.  
  
"You've had plenty of time to decide. Why tonight?"  
  
His eyes left hers as he considered his answer.  
  
"Let's just say I got a message I couldn't ignore."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
He took a step toward her, his eyes locking onto hers.  
  
"Sometimes the price for... safety is too high."  
  
She moved forward, closing the distance between them and resting a hand on his chest.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
He sighed. He'd have to tell her eventually, it might as well be now.  
  
"The victim of a particularly brutal murder was a dead ringer for one of my team... Sara." He paused to collect his thoughts. "I see myself in her. Neither one of us has much of a life outside the lab. I've tried to encourage her to get out more...and she's tried to encourage me to get out with her." He hesitated, looked away. "I considered it briefly. I hadn't thought to be lonely until..." He trailed off, eyes coming back to hers. "She would have been... safer, less threatening." His confession made, he shifted back to the victim. "The woman who was killed was a nurse at Desert Palms. An affair with a doctor went bad..." Gil stopped abruptly and lowered his head, suddenly far too tired for this. "He accepted the offer I turned down, and it ended badly... but at least he felt something." With this he looked up, the raw emotion in his eyes enough to shock her. "I told him we were alike, that the only time we touch other people is when we're wearing latex gloves. He took the gloves off, and in spite of everything I found that I envied him."  
  
They looked at one another for a long time, before he heard her soft voice.  
  
"Tell me why you're here tonight."  
  
"Because you're worth the risk. I wasn't brave enough before, and I'm afraid it might be too late, but... Heather, can you forgive me?"   
  
  
  
_Feedback - good or bad - is always most appreciated._   
  



	2. Flights of Angels

  
**Flights of Angels**   
Hannah   
_Summary: Follow up to **Second Chances** - picks up right where it's predecessor left off.  
Author's Note: This little fluff piece is for Khidax & Lisa, who beg beautifully.   
Oh, and don't mind the title, it's just me being a lit geek.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did, but no.   
_   
  
  
  
She considered him for a long moment, then offered a reluctant smile.  
  
"I suppose you've earned my forgiveness... but it will take some time to win my trust again."  
  
Relief washed over him.  
  
"Whatever you need, I'll try to do."  
  
"Whatever I need?"   
  
The smile that curved along her lips was decidedly evil, and he returned it with one of his own.  
  
"I'll do my best," he promised.  
  
She took a step forward, bringing her body into contact with his.  
  
"And what I want?"  
  
"What _do_ you want, Lady Heather?"  
  
"At the moment?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"For a start."  
  
She brought her mouth close to his and whispered an answer.  
  
"At the moment... I want to ensure that you get some sleep. It's obvious you're exhausted."  
  
"I'm fine," he protested.  
  
She pulled back from him, an edge in her voice when she spoke.  
  
"You've asked for a second chance, Mr. Grissom. Are you certain you'd like to start by being difficult?"  
  
He sighed but lowered his eyes obediently.  
  
"No, Lady Heather."  
  
"Good. Come with me."  
  
And with that, she turned away from hm and moved toward the staircase. He followed.  
  
She led him to her private rooms, not bothering to stop in the sitting area but going straight through to the bedroom. He was quiet, deciding that it was best not to speak until spoken to in the present situation.  
  
He stopped just inside the door, watching her as she switched on a soft light and turned down the bed. She looked up from her task, walking over to him and holding out a hand.  
  
"Phone," she demanded.  
  
He cocked his head to one side and drew in a breath to protest, but thought better of it at the impatient arch of her eyebrows. He withdrew the phone from a pocket and placed it in her open palm. She flipped the instrument open and shut it off, then brought her free hand up to the side of his face.   
  
"Get some sleep," she ordered gently. "I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
She started to move away from him then, but he stopped her with a hand around her wrist.  
  
"Heather... thank you."  
  
Her green eyes flashed, narrowing the slightest bit.  
  
"Don't let me regret it."  
  
"I won't," he promised, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing the palm. She withdrew the hand, fingers caressing his lips, and moved to the door.  
  
"Goodnight," she whispered. "Sweet dreams."  
  
Then she was gone, leaving him to undress and collapse into the large bed. Sweet dreams, he thought, were all but guaranteed tonight. He settled himself into the pillows, smiling as he caught her scent, and surrendered to sleep.   
  
  
  
_Feedback - good or bad - is always most appreciated._   
  



End file.
